castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Parodius (series)
Parodius is a series of horizontal scrolling shoot 'em up games developed by Konami. It is a parody of another popular Konami franchise, Gradius, and is notable for including many Konami-related references, mascots and cameos throughout its titles, sometimes containing Castlevania characters. ''Gokujō Parodius! ~Kako no Eikō o Motomete~ In the Super Famicom port of 'Gokujō Parodius!, two Castlevania-related characters appear: Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula. The relation between both has never been officially stated, although according to their descriptions it is quite possible both characters are the same, with Kid Dracula being the 9 years old son of Dracula who enters a 1,000 years slumber, and Dracula-kun being the same character in the future after waking up. In any case, the inclusion of Kid Dracula was most likely merely to provide an alternate version of the same character for the second player to control. It is worth mentioning that the original Japanese name of the character is "Dracula-kun" and that he was renamed as "Kid Dracula" in the localized version of the Game Boy game Kid Dracula (GB). Gokujō Parodius! went one step further and actually named the second player character as "Kid Dracula". For all means and purposes both characters look and behave almost the same, only having subtle differences such as their color scheme. Gallery Gokujo Parodius DRACULAKUN.PNG|Dracula-kun He is the protagonist of Boku Dracula-kun (10,009 years old) Gokujo Parodius KIDDRACULA.PNG|Kid Dracula He is a sleepy, ill-humored boy before he enters a 10,000 years slumber (9 years old) Videos Kid Dracula - Stage 1 External links *Castlevania Realm ''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~forever with me~'' In ''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius ~ forever with me ~'', Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula made a return as secret playable characters in the Sega Saturn, PlayStation and PlayStation Portable ports. Gallery Oshaberi Parodius Kid Dracula.png Paro3-psx1a.jpg Paro3-psx3a.jpg Videos Kid-D - Final boss + ending (max difficulty, no damage) Kid Dracula - Samurai Octopus + ending (no damage) Kid Dracula - Bonus stage racing game External links *Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius at Wikipedia ''Sexy Parodius'' ''Sexy Parodius'' was the final title to be released in the Parodius series as a side scrolling shooter, and the fifth game in the series. It was ported to the arcades, Sega Saturn and PlayStation in 1996-1997, and later on the PlayStation Portable. One of the bosses is a giant Medusa. She is the boss of the first third stage (Dracula's Castle), which is only played through if the player fails to collect 300 coins in the previous level. The required objective in this level is to kill 100 mice. Gallery Medusa - Sexy Parodius - 02.png|Medusa from the Sexy Parodius cover artwork for Sega Saturn Medusa - Sexy Parodius - 01.png|Medusa's artwork from Sexy Parodius Medusa - Sexy Parodius - 03.png|Medusa boss Videos Castlevania Stage - Medusa (no damage) Boss run (no damage) External links *Castlevania Realm *Sexy Parodius at GameFAQs *Sexy Parodius at Wikipedia *Sexy Parodius at Wikipedia (Japan) *SHMUPS! - Dracula's Castle level page. ''Gokuraku Parodius'' ﻿Gokuraku Parodius' was one of the last titles in the ''Parodius series, distributed as a pachislot game in 2010. Trezire de Spirit, a music track from Pachislot Akumajō Dracula, appears in this game, both developed by KPE. Gallery :See also . *Gokuraku Parodius Image Select Music External videos *Pachislot - Gokuraku Parodius - Time Paradise - Gameplay with the music of Pachislot Akumajō Dracula. *Pachislot - Gokuraku Parodius - Select the Music and Play Now! (Part 3) - Select a track from Castlevania, Magical Halloween, Spy Girls and more. See also *''Gradius'' (series) *Trezire de Spirit - Music from the game with a slide show. External links *''Parodius'' (series) at the Gradius Wiki Category:Cameo Games Category:Games Category:Parodius series